Gregor the Overlander: The Cold Beast Awakens
by Orion1018
Summary: When Nerissa tells Vikus that she has a vision of a great evil awakening, he starts to worry. However, he does nothing until a patrol of 15 men and their bat are found mauled with only one survivor. Thinking only one creature could be vicious enough to do that, Vikus ask Ripred to send out rats to track down the Warrior, to help destroy the beast, before it destroys the Underland.
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Underland Chronicles or the characters involved with it I only own the plot that I wrote.**

Intro for Gregor the Overlander: The Cold Beast Awakens

 _A static noise flares, then settles down after a few seconds which leads to the sound of a man panting heavily as something tremendous pounds repeatedly against a metal door._

"This is First Science Officer James McCarter," the voice said. "I'm part of the Enhanced Genetic Modifications program. And much to my surprise, our main object is complete."

 _(A thunderous roar can be heard as if the devil himself was yelling out in aggravation)_

"Gah! Damn thing is going to get through here any minute now." ( _Now with a sense of urgency, he continues)_ "The main objective has been complete; however we didn't make what we intended to,"

 _The man's breathe suddenly turning shallow, his voice as if he was revealing a terrible reality._

"A genetically modified solider which could kill brutally, swiftly, with ease, and without mercy; encase this War ever reaches American soil."

 _The pounding is slowly getting slower and louder by the hit._

"But it's not human, it's not super human, it's not even mutant."

"We've created a monster."

 **Hello anyone who might be reading this, If you are, then yay. Anyway, this is going to be my first fanfiction, so if you like how it sounds, then please review and tell me if you like it. Sorry for it being so short, but it is a trailer, the actual chapters will be longer. I have a general idea for what I'm going to do with this, but if you think you have a better idea then by all means, please share. I'm not sure when the first actual chapter will be out, but it should be soon. Enjoy your day.**

 **-Orion1018**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: And I'm back, sorry it took so long computer broke and it was a week before I could get it fixed. Now without further delay, chapter one!**

6 years.

6 years, 4 months and 14 days since Gregor left the Underland. Since he left his friends in the Underland, since he left that smug and annoying rat. Since he left the love of his life, Luxa, and was forced to move to his family farm in Virginia. They we're never forgotten, not by Lizzie, not by Gregor's dad, and especially not by Gregor; no matter how much Grace wanted it. In fact, the only person who really started to forgot about it was Boots, (Who from this point on will be referred to as Margaret, which is her name) who stopped speaking cockroach (crawler, whatever) before she entered grade school. At that point she asked her mom about giant cockroaches, to which she responded, "It was only a dream, and there are no such things as giant cockroaches." And so slowly, overtime, Margaret forgot the Underland, besides the occasional dream.

After we left the Underland, we stayed in New York for a month, then we left for Virginia, due to the loss of grandma. Grace was pretty torn up about it, and after the Underland, I think it was just enough to make us all pack up and move to our uncle's farm in Virginia. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I managed to make a few friends, and hide my depression most of the time. Boots never really lost her 'friendly to everyone' personality, and has many friends because of it. Lizzie was able to make 2 friends, but she's also skipped a grade, making friends slightly harder to come by. She seems happy on the outside, but I think she still wants to go back to New York and the Underland. I do too, but everyone still depends on me. So, I'm stuck here for the time being.

 **_Sorry for the sloppy transaction, but the actual story is about to start, instead of just background information.**

 ***** BEEP BEEP BEEP* the alarm clock blared as Gregor groggily turned off the alarm.

"Why can't they have school start at a time that isn't 8:30 in the morning?" Gregor loudly moaned to himself as he slowly got out of bed, got dressed, and went out into the kitchen to get breakfast.

"It's the same time as New York," Grace said, "and at least you get to stay home from school when it snows."

"Yeah, _**when**_ it snows" Lizzie responded, who was already dressed and sitting at the table, reading a book and eating cereal. Somehow, Lizzie has always been able to get up at 5:00am. I have no idea how, I tried and mom had to turn it off, because my body refused to get up at that time. I asked Lizzie how she was able to wake up so early; she said she had no idea.

Breakfast was uneventful, mom told us about the local news, nothing special. She then told us about this rumor she read about that around the Cold War there was a secret program devoted to finding alien technology and using it to make the ultimate weapon to take out the USSR with.

"Stupid conspiracy theorist," My dad said, who had just walked out of his bedroom. (Startling Lizzie quite a bit, as he's normally really noisy when he wakes up.) "I swear some days they just make up half the stuff they say."

"Maybe, but at least it's interesting to read when there's nothing else to." Grace responded. This received a light chuckle from both me and my dad.

"Oh," Lizzie exclaimed while getting up from the table and started heading towards the door, "its 7:40, we need to head to the bus stop Gregor. Bye mom and dad."

"Oh yeah! Bye mom, bye dad, love you." I said

"Bye, we love you too!" mom and dad called after them as they left the house. "Have a good day at school!" They walked and waited in silence as Gregor and Lizzie waited for the bus to come. Eventually, Lizzie asked Gregor, "Do you think it's true?"

"What's true?" I asked back, confused.

"The secret society thing mom told us about, the one dad says the conspiracy theorist made up. Do you think it's true?"

"Meh I don't really know. If you asked me 7 years ago, I would have said there's no giant underground cavern inhabited with giant versions of creatures found on the surface, under New York. So, maybe anything could happen." I responded. It got a small laugh out of Lizzie, but then both our faces turned sad, as the memories of the Underland poured back in. There was another minute of silence when Lizzie spoke up again. "Do you miss it? The Underland I mean, do you miss it and all our friends we somehow managed to forge there?"

"Yeah, I miss them every day, but no point sulking about it." I declared, "The past is behind us, and this is now, where we need to focus on. Especially if you plan on passing that test you have today."

"Yeah, I just wonder what they're doing sometimes, I really miss Ripred" Lizzie admitted.

"I kinda of miss the old rat too." I admitted as well, "but if we do ever see him again, and you tell him that I said that, I'll never forgive you." I joked, "I'll deny it too." This received a good laugh from Lizzie.

"Ok Gregor, ok." That's when the bus arrived which we both boarded. However, I boarded with a look of sadness, as I was thinking of Luxa's eyes right before we were separated, forever.

 **And that wraps up chapter on of the Cold Beast Awakens! If you have any suggestions for me on where this story will go, please tell me by a review and I might consider it. If you have any tips or advice for an early writer such as myself, I will gladly accept any and all of it that you send my way. Special thanks to Pyro159 he gave me some pretty good advice on what to do when writing a fanfic. Also I must say to anyone who IS reading my story, I'm sorry this took so long to get out. My computer's cooling fan broke and it took me a week to get a replacement for it. (talk about the opposite of beginner's luck.) Anyway thank you for reading.**


End file.
